paradox
by LastMelodya
Summary: Hanji memilihnya. [ fictogemino; ditulis untuk the geminos ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), fictogemino, and other stuffs. ditulis untuk challenge the geminos.

 **Note:** fik ini merupakan fictogemino (fiksi kembar) yang **bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah dan juga dari bawah ke atas**. ada dua ending yang berbeda di fik ini lho ehe. semoga bisa tersampaikan dengan baik! selamat membaca ^^

* * *

 **.**

 _ **paradox**_

 **.**

* * *

Hanji memilih Erwin.

Gadis itu tidak memilihnya lagi.

Levi mendecih ketika pada akhirnya semua terasa jelas, terlihat jelas, ada beberapa hal yang kemudian ia tangkap dalam pandang-pandang buram. Segala hal yang telah terjadi, terasa tak berarti apa-apa lagi. Permintaan maaf Hanji, omong kosong manisnya. Cih. Levi ingin membuang ingatan tentang senyum-senyum Hanji yang seterang matahari, membakarnya bahkan di kala malam-malam telah tiba. Ia ingin menutup telinga akan gelak tawa yang selalu terdengar terlampau bahagia; segala hal tentang Hanji, tentang mimpi-mimpi eksentriknya, ujaran-ujaran tak masuk akalnya, kegilaan-kegilaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Levi." Tapi kemudian Hanji berkata dalam raut wajah yang sangat bukan Hanji. Di belakang sana, Erwin berdiri, mengatensi dengan tatap-tatap penuh seolah Levi akan mencuri Hanji jika lengah. Melupakan kenyataan, bahwa sesungguhnya lelaki itulah yang mencuri Hanji.

"Jangan minta maaf lagi." Levi ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya. Mungkin membawa diri kepada angin-angin petang, berbisik padanya bahwa ia ingin ikut diterbangkan, _lenyapkan saja sekalian_. Ia membenci hidup yang terus-terusan penuh pengkhianatan. Ia benci orang-orang di kehidupan ini. Mungkin tak ada konspirasi semesta untuknya. Lupakan saja, ia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan bagi dunianya sendiri.

"Kupikir, ada yang harus kukatakan lagi," lanjut Hanji.

Levi tahu apa artinya ini.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Levi."

Suatu hari di bulan Juni, Hanji akhirnya berkata padanya. Di kala Levi merasa hidupnya mungkin akan meringan meski penuh badai-badai musim gugur, Hanji datang dan memecahkan semuanya. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa uar-uar perencanaan.

Levi memutuskan, tak akan memercayai siapa pun lagi. Pun seorang gadis yang _ia cintai_.

.

Pertemuan Hanji dan Erwin memang sederhana.

Erwin adalah pemilik rumah sakit di mana Hanji bekerja. Erwin mapan dan tampan. _Dan juga sialan_. Mulutnya penuh manis-manis madu dan mengetahui apa yang Hanji inginkan. Di kala mereka berdua, Erwin menjanjikan Hanji akan penelitian-penelitian penyakit langka. Erwin pun mengatakan bahwa Hanji diberikan hak atas laboratorium rumah sakit, dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan jika rumah sakit telah tutup.

Sebelum seluruhnya terkonklusi dengan baik, Levi mengetahui segalanya. Tentang perubahan-perubahan yang mulai terjadi. _Tentang Erwin_.

Yang Levi tahu tentang Hanji, kepala gadis itu penuh akan deretan-deretan logika yang rumit. Di kepalanya ada cinta, memang. Tapi Hanji lebih mementingkan logika itu di atas perasaan cinta. Itulah mengapa, Levi membenci takdirnya, sebab di antara seluruh wanita, hatinya justru jatuh kepada Hanji.

Tapi, kemudian, segalanya berubah. Mungkin dua-tiga bulan. Di kala pertemuan-pertemuan mereka akhirnya absen sama sekali. Tak ada eksistensi satu sama lain. Levi mengira-ngira, mungkin Hanji sebenarnya lebih mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia tak butuh cinta (hanya janji-janji manis akan profesi dan mimpi-mimpi).

Ketika itu, pertemuan mereka memang berkurang kuantitasnya. Mereka seolah dibatasi, dengan profesi-profesi yang berseberangan.

Saat itu mata Hanji kosong dan tak bersinar (padahal, Levi tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini). Tak ada senyum di bibir yang selalu tertaut kurva-kurva lebar itu.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam satu tatap. Dan ketika Levi menaut mata Hanji, ia tahu dengan pasti, ada yang berubah. Ada yang berbeda.

Ada yang berubah lagi.

.

Levi tahu bahwa cinta adalah hal paling sialan yang pernah ia rasakan.

Ketika senja di luar sana mulai meredup, Levi merasa angin mulai datang bermain pada kulit-kulitnya yang tak berlapis kain pakaian. Di sini, ia melihat Hanji, di antara musim gugur terasa begitu pekat. Sepekat cokelat yang ia taut di mata Hanji. Tatap itu penuh ketaksaan, penuh keinginan dan renjana yang telah lama hilang. Levi mungkin saja bisa menjadi lelaki paling sadis di dunia, tetapi, ketika hati sudah berbicara, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Aku ingin kembali."

Saat ini, ia begitu ingin memeluk Hanji ketika gadis itu mengujar.

Tapi Levi tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Hanji berbicara, matanya yang kelabu hanya mampu menyorot raut wajah itu. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, ia mengingat sensasi ketika jari-jemarinya bermain di sana, membelai lembut kepada setiap objek yang diinginkannya.

"Aku … minta maaf, ya, Levi."

Levi menatap tajam, ada sengat elektris yang menghampiri dadanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka permintaan maaf dari seseorang yang sudah menyakitimu," Hanji berkata pada tatap-tatap di mata Levi. _Sienna_ -nya berkilat di balik kacamata oval yang begitu Levi kenal. "Aku harus mengatakan ini. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan mengatakannya hingga kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah menyakitimu, memang. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu, memang. Tapi, sekarang aku mengerti, bahwa semua itu bukanlah hal yang aku inginkan. Aku di sini dan menatapmu, Levi. Dan aku, mendapat jawabannya. Bahwa yang kuinginkan selama ini adalah dirimu."

Hanji tersenyum, begitu tipis, dan di mata Levi segalanya terasa benar.

Senyum itu kembali, hangat-hangat mentari yang lama tak Levi lihat, segala renjana yang pernah Levi rasakan, detak-detak familier di rongga dadanya, semua _kembali_ dalam bentuk sosok Hanji di hadapannya. Mungkin Levi ingin mengutuk diri, berkata bahwa ia tak suka memberi kesempatan kedua ketika di masa-masa yang lalu Hanji telah salah memilih. Tapi, mungkin Hanji adalah pengecualian. Levi tak bisa dengan mudah menguar sarkasme dan kasar-kasar dan rasa mati di hatinya untuk semua ini. Levi tidak bisa.

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu memilih Levi.

Hanji memilihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
